Boyfriend
by AryaTyrell
Summary: This is how 'Boyfriend' really got inspired. James/OC
1. Chapter 1

"_But Mom, I don't wanna go to school! I went last year!" _

_A six year old James Diamond fought against his mother's firm grasp. "Young man, you are going to first grade whether you like it or not." _

"_But Mom!..." James whined again as they approached the classroom door. _

"_I'll give you a new comb if you're good," said Mrs. Diamond. She knew how much James loved his hair. _

_After a moment's consideration, James finally replied: "Okay. But only for the comb." _

"_That's a good boy. Now, in you go." _

_Mrs. Diamond opened the door. James obediently followed his mother inside the room, taking in his surroundings. It contained at least two dozen kids, all hyper and bouncing around. The air itself seemed to radiate with excitement. _

_As Mrs. Diamond talked to the teacher, James wandered over to two friendly-looking boys. One looked Latino, with black hair and tan skin. His brown eyes danced with happiness as he chattered animatedly to the blonde boy across from him. He had blue eyes without a speck of green or hazel. _

"_Hi," James said, sitting down next to the blonde boy.. "I'm James. Can I play with you guys?" _

"_Sure!" the Latino said, without a moment's thought. He's certainly cheerful, James thought. "I'm Carlos, and this is my friend Kendall," he added, gesturing to the boy across from him. He waved and smiled, revealing a gap-toothed grin. _

_Kendall looked around and pointed. "Hey look at that boy! He's all alone." James and Carlos followed his finger and saw a shy, black-haired boy sitting at a desk, drawing on a piece of paper. _

"_Let's go talk to him," James suggested. _

_Both boys agreed and they made a beeline for the boy at the desk. "What'cha drawing?" Carlos asked, surprising the poor boy. _

"_Oh, um…" he looked embarrassed. "A doctor. That's what I want to be when I grow up." _

_James looked at the drawing. It did look like a doctor- white lab coat, a clipboard, and that big round thing strapped to his head. _

"_Cool!" Kendall said, interested. "What's your name? I'm Kendall, this is Carlos, and that's James." _

"_Logan," the boy said. _

"_Hey, why don't you sit wit us at lunch or something?" James asked. He took pity on Logan- he seemed to have no friends. _

"_That's a great idea!" Carlos said, beaming. _

"_Sure," Logan said, a little taken aback by Carlos' exuberance. _

_The foursome would have talked more, but the teacher said, "Class is starting! Please take a seat!" _

"This. Is. Too. Freaking. Hard."

James crumpled up the paper and lobbed it over to the trash can, already overflowing with discarded song ideas. "Back to square one," he sighed, picking up the pencil again.

"There has to be something we haven't written about yet," Logan said, his face scrunched up in deep thought.

"How tired I am right now," Carlos yawned.

"How are we going to make a song out of that?" Kendall asked.

"I don't know."

It was a bright, sunny day outside, James _should _have been lounging around the pool like everyone else. Instead, he was sitting in the living room of the L.A apartment with his friends, trying to write an impossible song. Usually ideas came easily to him, but not this time. Gustavo had given the band only a week to write the song, and the pressure was really starting to get to him. It was like everything music-related had got up and left his head.

"I call food break," Kendall said, stretching. "You guys want anything?"

"Do we still have doughnuts?" Carlos asked, getting excited.

"No, you ate them all."

"Awww," Carlos mock-pouted.

Before any of them could answer, a soft knock came at the door. "Oh, God." Logan said, paling. "Hide me."

James smirked. "It's not Camille. If it was her, she'd bust the door down."

"True."

"You guys?" A girl's voice floated through the wood. "It's Tess."

Now it was James' turn to pale. Tess was a girl he'd liked ever since they'd met on the hockey team in fourth grade. Of course, she didn't know—as far as she knew, she was considered as "one of the guys." When she heard they were moving to L.A, she packed her bags and went with them, declaring: "I am not going to miss out on freakin' Hollywood! I'm coming whether you like it or not."

Logan beat James to the door, which was surprising- Logan never answered the door. But James shrugged it off, not giving it much thought. "Hey, Tess!" James exclaimed anyway. He was always happy to see her. "You're a sight for sore eyes."

"Oh? What happened this time?" she asked, her chocolate-brown eyes gleaming. Her dark brown curls hung loose on her shoulders. She looked so much like Logan it was unbelievable. So whenever the five of them went out somewhere, people always thought _they _were related.

"We're trying to write a song," Logan explained. "Not going so well."

"So why aren't you at the pool like everyone else?" James blurted, curious.

"Oh. Um… stuff." She dropped their gaze and looked at the floor. Logan mouthed to James, _Do you know what's wrong with her?_ James only shook his head, wondering the same thing.

"I'd better go," Tess said, managing a smile. "See you guys later."

Later that day, James took a walk around the Palmwoods. Not that he wanted to "clear his mind" or whatever, but because there was always something happening.

Like now.

He was about to round the corner when he heard Tess' best girlfriend, Kate, talking about her. Kate was a big gossip, with the stereotypical blue eyes and blonde hair and everything. James didn't know what friend potential Tess saw in her.

"…You know Tess, right?"

"Yeah," another voice came, high-pitched. It sounded like Caroline, another one of Tess' friends.

"I heard she wants a boyfriend."

Caroline gasped. "Are you serious? She's so much like a tomboy that I didn't think it was possible!"

Then the twosome rambled on and on about what kind of guy Tess would like, and James turned and headed in the opposite direction. Maybe that was why Tess wasn't at the pool- she probably saw dozens of happy couples everywhere, and it was too much for her. That was why she looked so guarded when he asked her. In a way, Caroline was right. Tess was so rough that it was hard to think about her dating someone.

_But, _a small voice nagged at him. _She does have a sweet side to her that would make any guy fall for her. _

Then a sudden realization hit him: Logan liked Tess. Looking back on it now, it made perfect sense. A whole series of memories ran through James' mind. How Logan had put a comforting arm around Tess when she cried about her C in 7th grade science; how Logan was the first to know her parents had divorced; how Logan had been there for her when she came down with the stomach flu when she was twelve. Everything, everything Logan did was for her. Logan _would _make a good boyfriend for her.

Boyfriend.

Boyfriend.

Boyfriend!

And just like that, all of James' problems were fixed.

The second Kendall opened the door, James pushed past him and made a beeline for the living room. The notebook and the pencil was still there on the coffee table. He picked up both and began to write in his untidy scrawl:

_Have you ever had the feeling you're drawn to someone? _

_And there isn't anything they could of said or done? _

_And I can't believe that you're alone _

_And everyday I see you on your own _

_But I overheard your girls, and this is what they said _

_That you're looking for a boyfriend, I see that _

_Give me time, you know I'm gonna be that _

_Don't be scared, just come put your trust in me _

_Can't you see all I really wanna be _

_Is your boyfriend, can't fight that _

_Knock me down, you know I'm coming right back _

_I don't care at all what you've done before _

_All I really wanna be is your _

_Boyfriend _

"You should have 'Boyfriend' be like, 'B-b-b-b-b-b-b-b-b-boyfriend,' Carlos suggested suddenly, breaking James out of his trance.

James looked up to find his three friends reading his writing upside down, all with furrowed brows.

"Uh, yeah," James said, clearing his throat. He quickly erased the line and replaced it with Carlos' suggestion.

"I believe James has our song!" Kendall said, a look of relief washing over his face. "I praise thee, O James," he said, bowing.

"Wow. This is really good. How'd you get the idea?" Logan asked.

"Um…" To buy himself time, he scribbled the title on the top of the page: Boyfriend.


	2. Chapter 2

**YAYY! I HAVE FINALLY UPDATED THIS! :D :D Anyway, the reason I didn't was because I sort of hit a wall with this chapter. I had no idea what to write, I had no idea how to end it, so I kind of just left it alone for a while. Then the PERFECT storyline came to me when I was in the shower a couple of minutes ago, so I like ran out with my hair still all soapy and stuff and threw on a tracksuit and here I am : ) (But it took me forever to comb all the shampoo out) . And a lot of you have been like, "CONTINUE CONTINUE CONTINUE!" so here you are. Just to make you happy. Sorry if the memory is longer than the actual story… I got a little carried away. **

**GIVE ME A CHANCE TO LOVE YOU I'LL TELL YOU THE ONLY REASON WHY CAUSE YOU ARE ON MY MIND I WANNA KNOW YOU FEEL IT WHAT DO YOU SEE WHEN YOU CLOSE YOUR EYES BEECAUSE YOU ARE ON MY MIND **

**AHH! That song ("On My Mind" by Cody Simpson) has been on repeat for the longest time. LOVE YOU CODY! : )**

**P.S- Don't ask why the name of their elementary school is Puddingstone. I have no idea where that came from. And do the guys play field or ice hockey? Here they play field, I was just guessing :/ **

_It was a chilly day at Puddingstone Elementary School. It was only October, but the temperatures were dropping and so were the leaves on the trees. And so was the amount of time until hockey tryouts started. _

_Carlos Garcia stared at the clock, counting down the seconds until 2:40 P.M, so he could get out of the classroom and onto the hockey field. He was daydreaming about being the star of the field, getting the goal that would determine his team as the winner. So he stared at the clock with a dazed look in his eye. _

_Kendall Knight smirked at his friend, who was sitting across from him. Kendall was pretty excited about hockey tryouts; this was the first year he could try to snag a spot on the hockey team. Fourth grade was going to be his year. _

_Logan Mitchell was also watching the clock, but nervously, as though willing time to go slower. He wasn't exactly anticipating the hockey tryouts this afternoon. He had a nagging doubt at the back of his mind that kept repeating: _"You're not good enough. Why are you doing this? You won't get in. You'll make a fool out of yourself." _But he'd practiced every afternoon with his other friends, and they always made positive comments about his playing. He looked at the floor and twisted his hands together. _

_But James Diamond, who sat all the way across the room, wasn't feeling nervous at all. He was, after all, James Diamond. He was waited on hand and foot since the age of 2 and had no self-esteem problems. He was psyched about hockey tryouts, though- At least he could make a name and reputation for himself now, other than 'The Pretty Boy.' _

_After the longest fifteen minutes of their lives, the bell finally rang, and Carlos was the first out the door. "HOCKEY TRYOUTS! WOOO- HOOOO!" he yodeled as he ran down the hallway, helmet already in place. _

"_How much sugar did he have at lunch today?" James questioned Kendall. _

"_A lot?" he guessed. _

"_Come on, slowpokes!" Carlos called to them. "Race you to the field!" With that, he turned on his heel and ran out the door. _

"_Hey, Logan, you feeling okay? You're really quiet." Kendall mused as they took the shortcut to the field by going out a side door and crossing through the bus loading zone. _

"_I'm fine," he said, but he looked kind of green._

"_Hey, don't be nervous" Kendall said, trying to boost his friend's spirit. "We've helped you practice all week. You'll be fine." _

"_Yeah," James agreed._

_Logan merely shrugged weakly. _

_A few minutes later they reached the field, already consisting of two dozen people. They saw Carlos right away- he stuck out like a sore thumb with his bright red shirt and black helmet. "You guys!" he called, a grin stretching over his wide face. "I thought you got lost or something!" _

"_So, what do we do now?" James asked, getting straight to the point. _

"_Oh, Coach Menchan said to put all our stuff by the fence and sit on the benches," Carlos replied, bouncing a little on the balls of his feet. "Then we'll start at 3:00." _

_They complied silently, each wrapped up in their own thoughts. Then a few minutes later, a girl's voice floated to them: "Uhh… James Diamond?" _

"_That's me…" his voice faltered when he saw her. Loose, brown curls hung around her shoulders,, and her eyes were sparkling brown, warm and sweet as chocolate. She had on a blue hoodie with "Sapphire" written on the back, above the number 8. In her hands was a clipboard and a pen. _

"_Oh, hey Tess!" Kendall greeted her. "I didn't know you were trying out for hockey!" _

"_No, I _did_ tell you… you just weren't paying attention," she rolled her eyes. "Well, I'm just taking the attendance for Coach Menchan. So it looks like you, James, and Carlos are here…" she looked down at the clipboard again. "Hey, is, um… Logan Mitchell here?" _

"_Oh, he's over…" Kendall looked around for his friend. "There," he finished, pointing at the raven-haired boy sitting on the bench. _

"_Is he okay?" Tess asked, peering around them at Logan. _

"_Just a little nervous," Kendall shrugged. _

"_Oh, okay. Cool," Tess said, marking their names off with the pen. "Well, catch you later. Good luck!" With that the flounced away. _

"_Who- who was that?" James asked hoarsely. _

"_Oh, that's Tess Sapphire. She's in my science class. She's pretty cool… after all, she's just transferred from La Villa down the street."_

"_La Villa?" James frowned. "Sounds fancy." _

_Kendall shook his head. "Not really. It's just an art school."_

"_Like… art art school, or performing arts school?" _

"_Performing arts. She's crazy good at acting." _

"_Really? How do you know?" _

_Kendall rolled his eyes. "Hello? Do you ever pay attention in Drama class?" _

"_No," James admitted truthfully. _

"_Well, Mrs. Rose picked her to do a monologue in front of the class, and she did this piece from '_Somewhere in Time' _and it got a standing ovation from everyone, including Mrs. Rose herself!" _

"_Wow." James said, impressed. It was hard to impress Mrs. Rose- she was so cranky and picky about everything you did. "She'll be great friends with Camille one of these days." _

"_Ha, that's what I was thinking too." _

_Just then Coach Menchan called for tryouts to start, and the boys had to stop their conversation. But all through the drills, James couldn't help but watch Tess out of the corner of his eye. She definitely had some experience with hockey, which surprised James. He'd always thought that girls who came from performing arts school were all 'dainty' and 'delicate.' Tess, however, totally proved him wrong. She nailed every goal and every pass. _

XXXXXXXXXXXX

_PALMWOODS TALENT SHOW COMING UP ON FRIDAY!_ Screamed a flyer on the lobby wall. _SIGN UP BEFORE ALL SLOTS ARE FULL! _Beneath that was a sign-up sheet, already with about half of the columns filled up.

"Hey Logan!" Carlos said excitedly. "We could totally do this!"

Logan got up from his chair, where he had been reading a medical magazine. He scratched his head. "Ehh, I don't know, Carlos… We don't have anything new to sing."

"Yeah we do! What about 'Boyfriend'? I thought we already finished it!"

For the past three days, the boys had written their song. James had written a good 75% of it, while the others improved his lines and came up with the rhythm and beat. The other 25% came from Gustavo's "suggestions," if you could call it that. It was more like commands to them.

"Yeah, but we haven't shown it to Gustavo or anything."

"Yeah, we have!"

"No, I mean he hasn't heard us _sing _it yet."

"So? He could see it at the talent show!"

Logan sighed. "Okay," he said, giving in. "Put Big Time Rush on."

XXXXXX

"Hey, James? Yoo hoo!" Carlos called into the room he shared with James. "Oh, come on. Don't tell me you're still sleeping."

"Yuh, Ahm sill sweefin."

"What?"

"I said, 'Yes, I'm still sleeping.'" James raised his head from his pillow, his eyes half open and his hair looking like a yard sale. "What time is it?"

"2:00."

"Why are you waking me up at this hour of the morning?"

"It's afternoon, James."

"Oh. When did that happen?"

"Gravity or something. I was out that day in school," Carlos said, playing along. "Anyway, I just wanted to tell you that we are officially entered in the Palmwoods Talent Show!" Carlos announced, dong his jazz hands.

This didn't have quite the effect he'd expected. "Okay. Cool," James yawned. "What're we doing?"

"Singing 'Boyfriend'"

"Okay." A few seconds later, James shot up in bed. "WHAT! _BOYFRIEND?_"

"Yup!"

"But Carlos, we haven't shown it to Gustavo or Kelly or anybody!" James wailed. "Gustavo's gonna kill us!"

"Well, Gustavo can hear us at the talent show," Carlos shrugged, turning to leave. "Well, I must be at the pool now. Duty calls," he said, chuckling to himself as he closed the door.

James fell back against his pillow. "Oh, sweet baby Jesus," he moaned.

**Aghh… Sorry it's so short! : ( But I've got a few surprises up my sleeve for the next chapter, so… yeah. **

**By the way, have you guys ever seen 17 Again, the one with Zac Efron? Well, that's where I got the closing line! : D I imagined James saying it the way Mike did when his daughter practically attacked him at the party. **

**Another movie I'd recommend is 'Somewhere In Time,' which is an AWESOME movie from the 80's, besides Back to the Future (mmm. Gotta get me some Micahel J. Fox. He's sooo yummy). If you want to find Tess's monologue, just type in the Google search bar, "the man of my dreams has almost faded now." **

**Well, review! Love you all dearly! **


End file.
